The Stolen Wish
by EvilAngelBB
Summary: Naraku defeated, the Shikon no Tama complete. A fateful wish is made that chages the lives of everyone in the group. How can Kagome return home? She's half demon. The wish used can't help her any longer. But where's Inu in all this, and where does a certa
1. Prologue and The Betrayal And The Wish

The Stolen Wish

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha so don't sue me.

Prologue

Inuyasha had a hole in his stomach the size of a basketball. Sango had scrapes and bruises all over her body, from where Naraku had hit her with her own weapon as well as a broken ankle. Kirara nursed a broken paw. Miroku's right hand was in indescribable pain and his left arm had been torn to pieces from when he had protected the hurt Sango from Naraku. Shippo was unhurt though thoroughly tired. Kagome was hurt most of all. Both physically and mentally. She had suffered from battle wounds made by Kikyo and Naraku. She had had her right arm torn out of its socket so she couldn't fight or shoot her bow. Her legs had been badly damaged and she could barely walk. But most of all, she was half demon.

No one in the group knew how to talk to Kagome. She was still herself, only now she had demon blood, powers and, appearance. She had long midnight blue hair streaked with a lighter shade of blue. She had seductive, emerald green cat eyes that were too expressive for their own good. They were surrounded by long eyelashes that made her look mysterious and alluring. Small pointed fangs appeared and were joined by dainty, yet sharp, poisonous claws. To finish up her changes she too had an extremely sensitive nose and ears. She was everything a hanyou could ever want, but Inuyasha was still too shocked to try and comfort her. He was lost in his own thoughts.

They now had the entire Shikon no Tama in their possession and could use it for one wish. Inuyasha no longer wanted to become full youkai, but neither did he want to be human either. To go either way, was to give up a life of freedom and choices. He'd lose the ability to feel compassion towards humans if he were to become a youkai, and if he was human; he'd lose his ability to protect himself. He'd have to relay on others to protect him. He didn't want to be helpless and he didn't want to be heartless, so he was going to stay the same forever. Miroku no longer needed the Jewel to wish away his cursed wind tunnel, however he longed to have his father back. His father had died years ago from the curse, before Miroku had really known him. Now he wanted another chance to have a father. Sango needed the jewel to bring back Kohoku and the villagers from her home. After the shard had come out of Kohoku's body, he had had only a few seconds to live and tell her that he loved her before his life force faded away. Now Sango had no family either, like Miroku. Kagome needed the wish to become herself again. She wanted to be neither human nor demon but Miko, and nothing else. She just wanted to live out her time with Inuyasha and the others before she went back to her own time forever. If she could get through the well without the jewel that is.

But another needed the jewel. They wanted to become their normal self again as well. However they couldn't get near the jewel without the help of another. This person needed one of the group to betray the others and bring the jewel to them. She needed the wish or else she would die. Kikyo was the one in need, yet no one in the group would have anything to do with her. Not even Inuyasha. Not after she had helped Naraku in almost killing Kagome. No, Inuyasha cared too much for the bitch of a girl and would never forgive her for trying to get rid of that menace. But she still had hope. If only she could get close enough to the group her plan might still succeed, and she might still win against Kagome.

Chapter 1: The Betrayal And The Wish

Kagome lay unconscious on the ground with her head in Inuyasha's lap. He smiled a far off smile of remembrance as he thought of the time long ago when he had first transformed to his human form in front of Kagome. During that night she too, had held his head in her lap because she was afraid he had been fatally wounded. Now he felt comforted having returned the favor. Shippo lay asleep on Kagome's pack near the fire. Miroku and Sango were at the nearby river to clean off their wounds and help each other bandage the other up. It was just the two of them, really it was only him, however he felt as though Kagome somehow knew he was near her. Inuyasha knew this feeling of contentment wouldn't last long, no matter how much he wished time would stop, it just kept going. He began to feel restless, and ill at ease, as though waiting for a sign, though he wasn't sure what.

Around midnight, Sango and Miroku returned to camp. They fell asleep side by side, arms wrapped around the other's waist after realizing how close they had come to losing one another. And right after finally telling the other how they felt. Inuyasha saw that they loved each other deeply, and wished them happiness.

After the campfire had died down to a pile of glowing embers and all the others were fast asleep, the sign came. Inuyasha had left Kagome's side and had moved to a tree overlooking the entire camp. He was lost in his own thoughts when a pale glow appeared in a clearing farther into the forest. Inuyasha decided to investigate after making sure the camp below was peaceful and quiet. He jumped from branch to branch, not knowing, and yet, somehow knowing where he was going and why. He arrived in the clearing to see Kikyo, sitting on a tree swing that he had made for Kagome before their battle with Naraku. He gaped openly at Kikyo as she smiled. Her smile was that of a lost soul, finding where they belonged, and yet having no way of getting to it, fell into the deepest despair. Inuyasha's heart mourned for the coldhearted priestess sitting before him and wished that somehow, he could reverse time and go back 50 years into the past. But he couldn't, however there was something he _could_ do. The question was, did he have the bravery and courage to make the fateful wish that would change everyone's life around him. He did. Inuyasha ran back to the campsite, back to the only people who had ever really loved him and cared for him as an equal, and not some hanyou. The only people who had accepted him at once and didn't have to hide their true feelings. These people, even caring about him as much as they did, would never forgive him for what he was about to do. Kagome would never forgive him. Earlier that day he had told her he'd stay by her no matter what, and now…

Inuyasha took the final steps that would bring him to Kagome's pack, and his new future. Shippo had fallen off the pack and was now snuggled up to Kagome. He carefully opened the pocket where he had seen Kagome put the Shikon Jewel and gently took out the glowing pink orb. He knew he was turning his back on the one he believed he loved, and yet didn't stop. It was as if, he couldn't. He said his goodbyes to Sango and Miroku. Then walked back over to Kagome and Shippo. He said a short goodbye to the sleeping fox and finally said a mournful goodbye to Kagome. Even though she couldn't hear him, he still begged her forgiveness at his actions and wished her a happy future. Then, after giving her a final kiss on her cheek, walked out of the camp and out of their lives forever. Even in her sleep, Kagome had sensed something wrong and was now crying softly, slow tears streaming down her face. Inuyasha smelled the saltiness of her tears and almost went back to comfort her, but something made him walk on. Knowing that if he turned back, he would never leave them.

Inuyasha arrived at the clearing just as silently as before, but now his silence had a new meaning. Before it had been a wary silence, now it was one of profound sadness and deep regret. He knew he'd never look back and somehow he was able to walk calmly over to Kikyo and sit on the ground next to her. Kikyo placed an ice cold hand upon Inuyasha's shoulder, and even through his haori, he could feel the cold as it touched his very soul. As much as Inuyasha wanted to recoil, he stayed where he was and endured the freezing, heartless touch. Inuyasha gazed at the moon in calm wonder. Kikyo moved and sat next to him, putting her arm through his and laying her head upon his shoulder. Inuyasha turned and looked at the woman sitting next to him. She reminded him of another. Kagome. They looked so much alike but they were so different in their personalities that it was almost impossible to believe they shared the same soul.

_How could they be the same person? Kagome is so warm and loving. Kikyo is cold and heartless. Why am I choosing her over Kagome? Because you own her your life and because deep down you know you love her and not Kagome. _The reason was simple and yet it had taken him an eternity to figure it out. He truly loved Kikyo, and no other would ever take her place.

Kagome knew Inuyasha wasn't there the moment she heard those sad words of regret. She heard him beg for forgiveness, but had no reason to forgive him, he hadn't done anything wrong. Or had he… Kagome awoke with a start. The first thing she noticed was that Shippo was laying next to her and Sango and Miroku were cuddled up to each other on the opposite side of the dying campfire. Then she smelled, rather than saw Inuyasha's absence. His scent hung in the air, yet it was a faintly older smell, than it would have been had he been there. He had obviously been gone only a few minutes. Kagome shifted the sleeping Shippo so she could get up. She stretched and yawned a little as she got up. She slowly walked out of the camp and then using her heightened sense of smell, she tracked Inuyasha to a small grove in the woods. She sniffed around and the air smelled heavily of Kikyo. She wondered why Inuyasha would ever want to meet with her. She began to get a bad feeling in her stomach, and increased her speed slightly. Kagome peeked around a big oak tree to see what was happening in the clearing beyond. What she saw haunted her dreams for weeks to come.

Inuyasha was in Kikyo's arms and Kikyo was in Inuyasha's arms. They were kissing deeply as though there wasn't anyone else in the entire world. Kagome's world shattered in that instant. Her heart stopped and turned to ice. _Never again!_ she swore. _Never again will I ever fall in love. It hurts too much to be betrayed. I won't ever go through this pain again._ Kagome stood there captivated by the horrifying sight before her.

Kagome was soon overcome with violent emotions. She was racked, with silent sobs. Tears streamed unrelentingly down her face. She couldn't control her feelings. They tore through her body and heart, ripping her soul away, to leave her empty…Emotionless.

Neither Kikyo nor Inuyasha heard he as she walked back through the forest and to the camp. She was going to go home. _Home? I have no home anymore. I don't belong there. I can't live where demons are unheard of. I don't belong anywhere. **But I have a responsibility to the others. I can't just leave them.** But they don't need me. They never needed me. I was always just the shard detector. I was never anything more to them besides that.** Don't fool yourself, you were their friend and still are their friend. Throughout the journey you protected them with your bow. You kept up their spirits and helped them stay positive. You remained faithful and trustworthy and will stay that way until you part from them, Heaven forbid that ever happen.**_

Kagome then chose to stay with the group and not abandon them, even Inuyasha chose to. She walked to the river and sat on a tree stump, while dangling her feet in the peacefully flowing river. Slowly her tears lessened and finally stopped all together. She now had conscious, rational thought on her side. She convinced herself to let the events take place as they would and deal with them later. Tomorrow they would choose who should get the wish. She was going to say Sango should bring back Kohoku or Miroku should bring back his father. She didn't want the wish. Now that she was half demon, she could protect herself even better than before. Even though she wouldn't be able to go back to her own time, she was going to give the wish to the others. Having made her decision, she made her way back to the clearing to confront Inuyasha and Kikyo. She arrived just in time to see the betrayal.

Inuyasha and Kikyo finally seperated for air, however neither let go of the other. Kikyo laid her head upon Inuyasha's chest and he, in turn, wrapped his arms around Kikyo's shoulders and put his head on the top of hers. Together, standing like that, they seemed perfectly content to stay there forever. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Inuyasha pulled his arms from Kikyo's shoulders. He reached into his haori and pulled out the Shikon Jewel. It lay glistening and shinning in the palm of his hand, shimmering in the moonlight.

Kikyo lifted her hand and touched the jewel with the tip of her finger, as though it were the most precious of all objects and one touch would shatter it once more. Inuyasha closed his hand on the jewel and Kikyo's finger. He lifted it to his mouth and very lightly kissed the tip of her finger. Then he opened her hand and grazed the palm with butterfly kisses. A shiver of suspense and delight ran through her arm.

Inuyasha released her hand. As it fell to her side she asked one last time, "Are you sure this is what you wish for yourself and I?"

"Kikyo, ever since the day you regained you body and part of your soul, I have wanted nothing more or less. This is what I want for you. For us. I am sure and have no second thoughts. I will have no regrets as well. I promise you."

Kikyo smiled and for once it was a sincere smile of happiness and shone of forgiveness. She leaned into Inuyasha's arms once again. Both stood there content, not knowing that a pair of emerald catlike eyes were watching them.

Kagome had made it back to the clearing in time to hear Kikyo's question and Inuyasha's response. She too, noticed the jewel lying in his palm. She covered her mouth with her hand to keep from crying out.

Inuyasha detached himself from Kikyo and prepared to make his wish. Kikyo just stood there and waited for the wish to complete itself. Inuyasha held the jewel between his thumb and index finger, as it was precious and deadly. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to calm his nerves. As he shut his eyes, a picture flashed before his eyes. It was of Kagome, on the night so long ago, that she had saved him from the spider demon. The night he had first become full human in her presence. She had both love and fear shining in her eyes, tears glistening on her cheeks. She had cried for him. Him, a worthless half demon. She had shed tears for him. She had given him her love. A love that he didn't deserve. The image faded and was replaced with Kikyo's, as he made the wish. The wish that would change everyone's lives. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, and Kagome. All their lives were to be changed forever.

"I wish that Kikyo was herself once more."

Even though Kagome had known he was going to wish that, she cried out. She had known since she had seen the jewel. And still, she cried out. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all heard the sound and were jolted out of sleep. They rushed, stumbling into the forest to where Kagome was standing with sobs again racking her body.

Inuyasha jerked around as he heard Kagome's cry, followed immediately by the sound of the others rushing to her. He backed up and then put his arms around Kikyo. He ignored the fact that the jewel had disappeared and Kikyo had changed.

As Sango and Miroku reached Kagome, Sango wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl and tried to comfort her as best she could. Miroku stepped in front of the girls, with Shippo glaring at Inuyasha from his shoulder. Kikyo had reverted back to her old self. Her eyes were filled with a different array of emotions. They played across her pale face and flashed through her brown eyes. Anger and love were the two most obvious emotions.

Miroku stood forward and glared death in the direction of Kikyo and his former friend.

Kagome was still sobbing as she tore free from Sango's embrace. She glared daggers at Inuyasha while she stumbled forward. Miroku tried to stop her, but she jerked free and kept on walking forward. Even through her pain, her anger and hate showed clear and prominent.

SLAP.

The sound rang throughout the clearing.

"Damn you Inuyasha." Kagome's green eyes blazed with uncontrolled fury. "How could you betray me like this? Had you told me, I would have been mad and I would have felt abandoned, but it would have been at least the honorable thing to do. You betray not only me, but also Sango, Miroku, and Shippo! How could you, you bastard? You don't deserve to live!"

"Kagome calm down. I hope Inuyasha has a good reason for what he has done."

"Stuff it Miroku! There is no fuckin reason in the entire world that's good enough to excuse what he's done."

"Kagome…"

Sango, not you too. Don't tell me you're sticking up for him too! Damnit he doesn't deserve pity or understanding. What he deserves is a long and painful death! I hate you, you fucking bastard." Kagome directed the last part at Inuyasha solely.

All the while Inuyasha just stood there, unmoving. His heart felt as brittle as ice. Inside he shattered, on the outside he just stayed the same. He didn't show any visible emotions, and yet they raged mercilessly throughout him. Kikyo just stood back and allowed Inuyasha to handle them.

"I'm not going to say sorry. No amount of excuses could ever gain forgiveness. I won't even try and ask for it, as you said Kagome, I don't deserve it. I'm not going to say goodbye, but I am leaving. If I stay, I'll only cause hate between me and the rest of the group, and sooner or later someone will end up hurt… or worse."

"You'll be the one dead! I'm going to rip your head off! Get out of here before I lose my temper!"

"Come on Kikyo. Get on and we'll leave them."

As Kikyo climbed onto Inuyasha's back, Kagome finally broke down. As she collapsed to the ground, tears of a broken heart streamed down her face. Sango quickly reached Kagome's side. She cradled the sobbing girl's head against her chest as tears of remorse slipped out of her own eyes and fell softly down her cheeks. Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo all joined the girls, forming a circle of friends against the world. For the remainder of the night, they stayed huddled together, crying for each other's pain. The one wish had been used. There was no hope for Sango's brother, Miroku's father, or Kagome's humanity.

Author's note: My first het fic in forever so don't be too critical. I can't help it if I really liked this story and dug it up. It's Spring Break and I can't help wanting to bring back my old stories. Hate or like? I'm continuing this either way cause I like it and that's what matters to my inspiration, although reviews and ideas don't hurt either.


	2. The Future Looks Bleak From Here

The Stolen Wish

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 2: The Future Looks Bleak From Here

As the sun rose brightly over the broken camp, the remainder of the group returned. The faces of the group were pale. Their eyes were red, puffy, and bloodshot from all of the crying of the previous night. Kagome and Sango, along with Kirara went down to the river to bathe and fetch water for Miroku and Shippo.

"Kagome are you going to be alright?"

"Right now Sango, I really don't know. The first thing I have to do is try and return to my time to tell my family I'll be living here until I can become human again, if you're not planning on settling down with Miroku, that is."

Sango blushed bright red. "Kagome, we only just 'got together' as you put it. We're not ready to settle down just yet. We're still going to be killing evil youkai so you have stick with us. After a few years we may settle down, but that's still a long time away."

"Yeah, you're right. Okay I'm leaving now; I'll be back with Kirara tomorrow morning, so don't go too far. Even with this demon nose, I can't smell everything you know?" Kagome giggled a little and then gave Sango a hug. "Meet me at Kaede's hut. Then there will be no problems. I'll see ya tomorrow. OK?"

"Yeah sure. Kagome…take care. And be careful."

"I will. See ya later."

"Bye."

Kirara transformed and Kagome, after shouldering her backpack, climbed onto her back. Kirara flew off into the sky and took Kagome back to the well. Kagome took Kirara in her arms as she jumped into the well. At first nothing happened and Kagome feared she'd never get home, but then she felt Kirara and herself falling through time. She crashed to the floor as she reached her era. Kirara jumped out of the way and mewed as Kagome got up. Then she hopped back into Kagome's arms as the girl jumped out of the well.

"Grandpa, Mom, Souta! I'm back," Kagome shouted as she ran into the house to avoid the tourists.

"Kagome you're…What happened?!"

"Hey Sis. Whoa! You got demon ears!"

"Hi, everybody. Look I'll explain everything later. Just let me get a nice, hot bath first. Then I'll tell you everything."

"Alright dear. I'll get your bath ready."

"Thanks mom. You're the greatest."

Kagome walked up to her room and lay down on her bed. She fell into an uneasy sleep, only to be awoken 15 minutes later so she take her bath. Kagome sighed in extreme comfort as she slipped into the hot water. After she finished washing out her long hair, she sank into the hot bubbly water up to her chin. She closed her eyes and sighed once more.

The water began to cool down about 20 minutes after Kagome began to relax. Even after the water was dead cold, Kagome still sat in the tub, reminiscing about her travels with Inuyasha. She had liked him from the first time she had ever laid eyes on him. After he had saved her from the Mistress Centipede, he had tried to kill her for the jewel. That had been the first time she had 'sat' him. Throughout all their travels she had never gotten tired of "Sit Boy" and loved to say it just to annoy Inuyasha. They had had a lot of good times. All of the memories of their journeys would be with her for all of her days, the good ones and the bad ones.

When Sesshomaru had attacked Inuyasha and had taken the black pearl, their father's tomb, Kagome had willingly went after the pair of dueling brothers. Actually, she had gone in before Inuyasha, showing that she really cared about what happened to him. Even at first glance, she had known it was powerful. When neither brother could pull it out, it called out to her. If Jaken hadn't interfered, then she would have pulled Tetsugia out of her own choosing. Instead she accidentally slipped it out and then tossed it away to Inuyasha, only to realize later that Tetsugia had chosen her to wield it, not Inuyasha. Her, a lowly human, although now she was a half demon like Inuyasha…A hanyou.

Kagome's memories moved up. To when Inuyasha had finally expressed his feelings, even if it had only been in a small way, it had meant a lot at the time. He had just been seriously wounded, more so then any other time up to that point. He had taken her to the well. He had been planning on sending her back to her own time; he had felt that it was too dangerous for her to stay. He forced me to go home. All because he cared for my safety. Then again, that had been a long time ago. Now all he cares about is Kikyou. After all the time they had spent together, he had chosen to desert and betray her. It showed her that loving someone only led to heartache and suffering. Again, Kagome renewed her vow never to love again.

Kagome shook her head and quickly got out of the bathtub. She was tired of the memories that were flooding her mind. Kagome walked out of the bathroom dressed in comfortable pajamas and a long, ice blue robe. As Kagome walked down the stairs and to the kitchen, she composed herself to face her family. When she walked in, Souta was working on his school homework. Her mother was at the stove cooking supper and baking cookies for dessert. Grandpa was reading a magazine in the living room.

Kagome cleared her throat to let her family know she was there. "I'm ready…to tell you…what happened," Kagome said, haltingly.

"Kagome dear, whenever you're ready," Kagome's mother voiced from the kitchen.

"Yeah sis, you don't have to hurry," Souta said from his bent over position.

"Take your time," Grandpa said, putting aside his magazine.

"I have to do this now. Please come into the living room and sit down. If I don't tell you now, I probably won't ever have the heart to tell it." Kagome's family gathered around her in the living room. "It all started when we finally caught up with Naraku."

"Ummm question. Naraku is the one with all the reincarnations of himself, right?"

Yeah, Souta. If you please, no more interruptions. Telling this is hard enough as it is. Anyway…Inuyasha…had finally mastered the new Tetsugia." Kagome's voice faltered and then broke. She took a deep, soothing breath before she could continue. "We had caught up to him and Kikyou. They had half the Shikon Jewel and we had the other half. There was a huge fight… I ended up against Kikyou…Miroku and Sango were against Naraku's incarnations…and Inuyasha…Inuyasha fought against Naraku himself…" Again Kagome took a deep breath for comfort and to steady herself. "We all had a hard time. Miroku's right hand, now healed, was in indescribable pain and his left arm had been shredded. He had been protecting Sango from Kagara. Inuyasha…had a crater in his stomach from when Naraku had hit him."

"Is Inuyasha all right?"

Tears sprang up in Kagome's eyes once more at the sound of Souta's voice, laced with concern over the half demon's injury. She held back the tears and biting response.

"He's fine, Souta. As a matter of fact, he's probably better then fine."

"I'm glad."

"Good. Anyway…Sango had been hit with her own weapon by Naraku. She had bruises and scrapes and a broken ankle. You should have seen Miroku fawning over her afterwards." A ghost of a smile and laugh passes her lips.

"I'm glad everyone is pretty well off. But what about you dear? What happened to you?'

I was caught fighting Kikyou. At first, we were pretty evenly matched. Then she started to get the better of me. Soon I was too weak to defend myself. It was apparent that I was beaten and yet she did something to make her victory over me complete. I don't know how it happened, but she cast a spell on me and…and, turned me into…a half demon."

"Oh Kagome dear."

"Inuyasha defeated Naraku and then claimed the jewel fragments from him. Sango and Miroku were able to defeat his minions and were finally able to rest. Kikyou left before being caught, after seeing her allies defeated. That's what happened. That's why I look like this."

"Hey sis, if you guys have the full jewel, why don't you use the wish to turn you back to normal?"

"We don't have the wish anymore." Kagome's voice turned hard and cynical.

"But…" the group asked simultaneously to Kagome's cold answer.

"Someone used it. But even if we had the wish, I wouldn't have wanted it. I would have given it to Sango. So she could get Kohaku back."

"What type of insensitive jerk wouldn't let my sis turn back to human?"

"Yes Kagome, who used the wish?" Grandpa spoke up finally, from the rocking chair.

The group turned expectant eyes on Kagome, whose face had turned hard. Her eyes blazed with unhindered fury. Hate gleamed prominent. "If you really want to know, you're not going to like it. The 'insensitive jerk' or to voice my opinion, selfish bastard, is…Inuyasha."

"What?!" said Grandpa.

"NO!" Souta yelled.

"Are you sure?" asked Kagome's mother.

All shouted these remarks together causing Kagome to cover her sensitive ears.

"Ouch! Would you guys please keep it down? My ears are that of a demon's. They're really sensitive."

"Sorry," came the reply, from her family.

"Are you sure sis? I mean about Inuyasha."

"I have never been more serious. I saw him with my own eyes and clearly heard him. Duh, I'm sure. He wished for Kikyou to become her old self from 50 years past."

"That's why you flinched when Souta asked about 'him' right?"

"Yeah Grandpa. I'd prefer if no one mentioned him around me. I still feel like killing him every time I hear his name."

"I'm sorry sis. I didn't mean to make you mad."

"It's okay Souta," Kagome said, giving her younger brother a little hug. "You didn't know," Kagome's voice wavered with the sound of unshed tears. Souta knew Kagome had loved Inuyasha and felt not only mad at him, but also a deep sadness. Souta embraced Kagome in a brother's comforting hug. He felt Kagome's tears on his shoulders as she released her emotions from relating the story to her family.

Kagome's shoulders began to shake as she finally cried only from sadness and no longer from anger. Grandpa and her mother came up behind them and laid comforting hands upon her shoulders. Kagome knew that she had her family's support in whatever she did. As her tears subsided, Kagome pulled back from Souta and gave him a grateful smile.

"Kagome dear, if you can't be turned back to normal, how shall you live here?" Kagome's mother asked the question, even though all knew the answer.

"I'm…I'm staying in the Feudal Era. I can't live here anymore. I…I wouldn't be accepted. Once a month I'll turn into a human. On that night, I'll come back and visit. I promise."

"You mean we'll only get to see you once a month?! But I'll miss you too much Kagome!" Once more Souta launched himself into Kagome's embrace.

"I'll miss you too Souta. I'll try and visit more often, but if I do I'll have to come at night. No one here would understand about me." She rubbed her little brother's back and realized just how young he still was. He always tried to act older than he really was. Now he looked and acted so small and afraid. "Souta look at me," she tilted Souta's chin up so they could look eye to eye. "You're the best little brother I could ever want. I'm sorry that I can't be here to watch you grow up. And I'm also sorry it took me this long to realize how special you are to me. I guess the saying is true. It really does take losing someone to realize how special they are." Tears formed in both the siblings' eyes. Kagome didn't release them, but Souta began sobbing in earnest. Kagome pulled him back to her and let him cry himself out. Grandpa and her mom left, leaving the two alone. As Souta's tears stopped he fell asleep. Kagome smiled down at him and picked him up, cradling him to her as he slept. She carefully walked with him up to his room and got him ready for bed. She laid him carefully under his blankets and covered him up.

Kagome quietly walked downstairs to tell Grandpa and Mom goodnight.

"Goodnight Kagome," said her mother.

"We'll see you in the morning," Grandpa muttered.

"Yeah, night."

Kagome ascended the stairs as a near dead person would. She was exhausted mentally, physically, and emotionally. She looked around her room with a vacant stare before moving to get into her pajamas. As she lay her head down she took one last deep breath, hoping to clear away the past day's memories, and closed her eyes. Kagome slept in a tranquil, dreamless sleep.

The sun rose, and with it, a new beginning. Kagome said tearful, sad good-byes and traveled back to the past. She greeted Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede at Kaede's hut. All were relieved to see that she had done nothing drastic.

Kaede had prepared breakfast and as they sat down, an uneasy silence fell over the group.

"Guys come on. What's wrong?"

"We're worried about ye lass."

"Yes Lady Kagome. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, really. Look, I talked everything over with my family. They agreed to let me stay here until I turn human for that one night. I'm sticking by you guys here. And since I am, please treat me like normal."

"Kagome, I'm just glad you're back," said Shippo, from her lap.

"Do not worry Kagome. I'll treat you the same as ever."

"Thanks Sango. I'm glad. I don't want to be treated like a porcelain doll."

"Lady Kagome, forgive me, I was unsure of your feelings, now I see."

"Good Miroku. Now when will we be ready to leave?"

"Well, given the extent of your friends' injuries, I'd say two weeks possibly three."

"Alright then. You guys should get some rest. Shippo and I will scout around for any trouble."

"Kagome, if you run into Inuyasha…call Miroku and I. We'll come and back you up, okay?"

"Fine I'll call, but I can't sense either Inuyasha or Kikyou nearby. I don't think they'll be back. I warned Inuyasha, if he ever does come back, I'll kill him with no second thoughts."

"Try and move on lass. Dwelling on the past will only lead to hatred and despair."

"I know Kaede. I'm moving on. But I promised him. I have to keep my word. I will not look for him, but if we bump into each other, I shall honor my promise and personally kill him."

"As long as ye stay away, ye shall be fine."

"See ya later guys," yelled Kagome, as she walked out of the village and into Inuyasha's forest.

"Get some rest you two," added Shippo from Kagome's arms.

The day passed uneventful for the group. Shippo and Kagome went to the hidden hot springs and swam for awhile. Sango and Miroku were soon covered with healing, herbal remedies and put to bed, and passed the day relaxing and practically dying of boredom.

She was standing before Inuyasha, listening hard to what he was saying.

"I love you. I always have."

"I love you too," she responded.

Inuyasha stepped forward to give her a hug. Kikyou ran into his waiting arms. Kagome was left in the cold, forgotten.

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome awoke with a start. She was covered in a cold sweat and was shivering with the cool night air and the nightmare. It was a continuous one. It had occurred every night since she had returned from her era. That had been ten days ago. Ten days without a proper sleep. Ten days of waking up with the remembrance of Inuyasha and his betrayal.

Sango stirred from across the fire, bringing her back from her thoughts. She tossed a little before settling back down. Kagome sighed and got up. It wasn't even dawn and yet she knew she wouldn't be sleeping anymore. Every time she closed her eyes, the scene in the clearing replayed itself. She hated herself for caring so much, for not moving on. She despised Inuyasha for putting her through all of this. But for some reason, she couldn't hate Kikyou. She couldn't hate the one who stole her love away. Inuyasha had made the decision, not Kikyou. Kikyou had only been there to receive his love. No matter what had happened, Kagome couldn't hate her.

Kagome walked to the river to take a cold bath. As she entered the freezing water, her mind cleared. Nothing troubled her as she waded out to the middle of the stream to sit on a submerged stone. She took a breath and dove under the water. As she broke the surface, she sensed another's presence. She pivoted only to find Miroku farther upstream. He hadn't noticed her and so Kagome knew he was there to bathe as well. She only then noticed that the sky had lightened and the sun was about to rise. She made her way to her clothes and was about to dress when Miroku spotted her.

"Lady Kagome, forgive me. I did not mean to intrude."

"It's alright Miroku. I was just leaving. I wanted to watch the sun rise." She wrapped a towel around her body without feeling embarrassed in the least. Miroku didn't care about her like that; it was like he was an older brother to her. "Would you like to join me Miroku?"

"If you wouldn't mind the company." Miroku exited the river and dressed before walking over to Kagome, who still had only a towel on. Together they walked to a hilltop where they would have a great view. They sat next to each other, Miroku helping Kagome brush her long, midnight blue, almost black, hair out.

"Miroku the sun is coming up."

Miroku looked up from his task to see the first gleam of light as the sun peeked the horizon. The sky was blasted a shad of hot pink mixed with oranges and golden yellows. As the sun rose higher into the sky, Miroku finished brushing out her hair and then braided it as he had seen Kagome do to Sango's hair.

"Thanks Miroku, you being here really helps." Kagome gave him a sister kiss on the cheek and then took his hand. Together they walked back to the river where they parted. Kagome was going to swim longer and Miroku had to get back to Kaede's hut before the old woman discovered his absence. Kagome slipped the towel off, pinned up her long hair, and waded back into the river. She settled on a rock near the opposite bank and relaxed. She shut her eyes and again the scene appeared in her mind over and over. Kagome shook her head and banished the image from her mind for the time being. She instead thought about what the perfect guy for her would be like

_Sweet._

_Caring._

_Compassionate._

_Listens to my problems._

_Gives good advice._

_Always there to lend a shoulder to cry on._

_Listens and actually hears._

_Makes me happy with a smile._

_Can make me feel better no matter what._

_Makes me smile through all my pain and tears._

_Now for looks._

_Handsome._

_Bedroom eyes._

_Perfect smile.(AN: those too)_

_Muscular but not bulky.(AN: maybe that too, but I'm not sure.)_

_Perfect guy complete, now all I have to do is find him. The thing is, Inuyasha has those characteristics sometimes. I want a full time perfect guy._

_**What am I thinking?! I swore off love.** Love yes, but not all guys, right? Guys are okay as long as I don't fall for them.** I suppose I can at least look for my perfect guy. Right now I don't care who he is as long as he's mine.**_

"Hey, does anyone happen to know who my perfect guy is and where he's hiding?" Kagome shouted to the world and yet no one in particular.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Sango asked as she walked to the riverbank on the opposite side.

"Oh, hi Sango, I was just thinking aloud."

"Very loud," Sango laughed at Kagome's pink face as she blushed from embarrassment. "So who's this perfect guy you were shouting about?"

"I don't know that's why I was shouting."

"Fair enough, so what's he like?"

"Well he's gotta be sweet, caring, and compassionate. He had to listen to any and all of my problems that are important and give good advice for them. He should be there to lend a shoulder to cry on, and he should listen and actually hear what I'm saying. I'd love it if he could make me happy with just a smile. It wouldn't hurt if he could make he feel better no matter what. And I wouldn't mind at all if he could actually make me smile through my pain and tears."

"That's a pretty good list, but have you thought about his looks?"

"Of course. He should be handsome. He absolutely has to have bedroom eyes. You know the alluring, sexy, devil may care eyes."

"Not too bad. Not too bad at all."

"A perfect smile to compliment his face and a muscular but not bulky body. So whatcha think?"

"I agree on all accounts."

Both girls broke down in fits of giggles.

"Sango are you sure you should be up?"

"Oh yeah. Kaede is probably still yelling at Miroku for sneaking off this morning so she said that I could come here and get a bath as long as you were around to help."

"I'd be happy to." Kagome slipped off her rock and waded over to help Sango. Once Sango was settled, she seated herself next to her best friend to help her. She reached into her pack and pulled out some shampoo and conditioner and proceeded to wash her friend's hair. When she was finished she washed her own hair. Both girls were content to just sit by one another in peaceful silence. After awhile Sango began to yawn in comfort and snuggled back against the rock. Kagome on the other hand was listening intently to the sounds around her.

"Sango," she whispered suddenly.

"Mmmm?"

"We have company."

"Mmmm."

"Miroku if you would, please quit hiding and just come out into the open."

Miroku and Shippo stepped out of the forest and right to the bank of the river. "Wow Kagome, your ears are really good."

"Thank you Shippo. Miroku, I really expected better from you. Spying on us like that. Shame, shame."

"I was only looking out on your behalf."

"Tisk, tisk, lying is not suitable for you. You know as well as I that with my demon blood, I can protect myself much better than you think."

"Yes well it never hurts to try."

"Sango," said Kagome, standing up and wringing out her hair. She turned, giving Miroku a good look at her backside.(AN: people Miroku may love Sango but that doesn't mean he won't at least look.) "Please tell your boyfriend that spying is not needed. All he had to do is ask and he may join us, isn't that right?"

"Mmmm. Of course. Him joining us can do no harm, now can it?"

"Ladies forgive me, may we join you?"

"Yes Miroku, as long as you teach Sango how to braid my hair."

"Of course."

Kagome and Sango moved over while Miroku and Shippo stripped and waded over to the rock.

"OK Miroku, here's my brush."

Miroku brushed out Kagome's hair for the second time that day. The he instructed Sango on how to braid her hair. Kagome then braided Sango's hair in three plaits and then braided those together. Suddenly Kagome's eyes sparkled with mischief as she whispered in Sango's ear.

"I got an idea."

"Is it a fun idea?"

"Oh yeah. You could say that."

"Then tell me."

"OK, how about we style Miroku's hair all pretty like. You know, with bows and braids and pigtails."

"Pigtails? You want to put pigtails in Miroku's hair?"

"Not real pigtails…oh never mind. So what do you say?"

"I say let's go for it."

"Oh Miroku, could you come here for a second?"

"Yes Lady Kagome?"

"Hold still for me, okay?"

"Alright." Miroku looked at the girls and realized something was going on, but was too late. Kagome already had him held tight, and Sango was bringing over some colored ribbons from Kagome's pack. "No. No. Kagome…Sango…Oh no, not that!" Miroku's cries could be heard by Lady Kaede as she walked to the river to fetch her patients. When she arrived she couldn't help the laughter that left her breathless.

"Lasses, what have ye done to Lord Miroku?"

"Nothing Kaede," said Kagome, as she tried hard not to collapse into the river from too muck laughter.

"Yeah, don't you think he looks pretty?"

"Lady Kaede, for the record, I didn't take part in this at all."

"Do not fret, I believe ye Shippo. As for Lord Miroku and Ladies Kagome and Sango, let us leave them to their fun for awhile longer."

"Alright." Shippo exited the river and hurriedly put on his clothes. "Bye you guys, have fun."

"We will. Bye Kaede. Bye Shippo," said the girls simultaneously.

"No don't leave me!"

"Bye Miroku, you have fun now."

"We will. Come back here Miroku." Kagome pounced on Miroku as he was trying to escape. "Sango, you got the colored hairspray?"

"Yep. What color do you want first?"

"Hot pink."

"Noooooooooooooooo!"

As twilight neared, the girls returned to the village with Miroku in tow.

"Lady Kaede, me and Sango have brought you a surprise."

"Ahhhh, so ye have returned from the river. Good Gods, Miroku!"

Miroku stuck his tongue out at Kaede as she passed her gaze over the made-up monk before her. She smiled broadly before turning her gaze upon the girls. Both had covered their mouths with their hands to keep from laughing. The reason was obvious. Miroku was…GIRLIFIED.(AN: I had to think of something.) His hair was striped hot pink, electric blue, lime green, and neon yellow. His nails were purple with gold smiley faces on them. He was wearing bright fuchsia lipstick. His cheeks were stained with pink blush and his eyes were painted with cerulean blue eye shadow. His hair was decorated with long orange ribbons that help mini braids in place next to pigtails.

"Lady Kagome, Lady Sango, you two have outdone yourselves. Lord Miroku looks positively, umm…wonderful."

"Kago…Whoa Miroku, is that really you?"

"No it's Naraku in disguise."

"Oh good…hey wait a minute."

The room filled with laughter, even Miroku joined in. As Kaede and Shippo prepared supper and Sango helped Miroku clean up, Kagome went to the tree where she had first seen Inuyasha.

_You're gone, so why can't I get you out of my mind? _One tear slid down her cheek. _Why do you still haunt me? Is this how Kikyou felt, before Inuyasha left me? That's horrible. No one should have to feel this bad._

"Great, look at me, getting weepy all over again." Kagome shook her head and traveled back to the village. Before leaving, however, she turned around and placed a hand on the tree.

"Goodbye forever Inuyasha." With that said, she jogged back to the village, and her friends that loved her. That night Kagome had no bad nightmares, she instead dreamt of her mystery man. Even though he haunted her dreams, she had neither a face nor name to connect with his voice. A voice that seemed vaguely familiar and yet she couldn't place a face with it. Whoever the voice belonged to, was her perfect guy. If she still believed in love, he was "the one" meant for her. Kagome woke up the next day around 11 o'clock with the voice still fresh in her mind. She was rested and ready to leave. Kaede had said yesterday that Sango and Miroku were healed enough to travel once more. The group was ready to head out. Ready to face their new future.

Author's Note: That chapter wasn't too bad if I do say so myself. I hope everybody likes it. Enjoy. Read and review or else.

Reviewer Note:

Thank you to the TWO people that reviewed for me. You get cookies. Everyone else gets coal and a big thumbs down. I would say thanks personally, but ff apparently doesn't like that. So yeah.


End file.
